Roses are Red
by emeralddragonfly13
Summary: When the victims start mounting up and each victim dies in a different way, It's not long before the BAU are called in but can the team catch the killer before he chooses his next victim? and what will happen when a member of the team catches his eye?
1. A vacent stare

_This is set pre Rossi and Post Gideon._

**A vacent stare**

It was a beautiful night the sky was clear and every star seemed to have come out to watch. He couldn't believe his luck, a beautiful night for a beautiful girl. He looked out across the street at Mavericks bar she'd be in there now. She always was on a Friday night she likes to unwind before going home, but tonight he'd make his move. He knew this sweet little twenty four hour dinner two blocks away he'd hope that she would agree to go with him they'd get a coffee talk till two, he'd charm her and give her the last rose he'd been saving till the meeting. Oh how perfect it would be. _She__'__ll be like the others I mean who would look at you twice. _He ignored it she didn't know what she was talking about, his Sarah wasn't like that.

The doors to the bar opened and out came Sarah right on time. He ran a hand threw his hair this was it. _See I told you just another tramp. _He couldn't believe his eyes his Sarah his … she … no! Anger flared up deep inside how could she she'd led him on only to humiliate him with that guy who was he any way? _What you going to do now? She__'__s the same as the others remember them?_ He wouldn't let her get away with this. He looked down at the single red rose in his hand and disappeared into the shadows.

000

Daniel Sheppard stood on the front door of Sarah Watson's house and couldn't help but feel like he'd been here before. He looked out across the street her neighbours where beginning to gather. Before long the press would be here and the questions would start. What happened? Is this linked to the other murders? Do you think it's the same guy? Should we be worried? What are you doing to catch him? The questions where always the same only this time they felt a hundred times worst. Cause this time he had no answers. It was the same guy, he didn't know who and yes they should be worried very in fact there was no pattern. No way to know where or when he was going to strike next. His methods where always different. In fact the only thing that was the same was the roses there would always be roses.

000

"You see it could only really happen like that?" Reid said turning towards Morgan.

"Yeah… thanks for clearing that one up for me." He really had no idea what Reid had been going on about and hoped that his answer would be enough to satisfy the young genius as well as put an end to his conversation.

"You Know that it was once thought…" ok well one out of two wasn't to bad, He thought as his mind wondered out of the conversation again it wasn't that he didn't want to listen, it was just it was six am and he hadn't had his coffee yet.

They pulled up outside the crime scene about ten minutes later. Much to Morgan's delight as he still wasn't sure what Reid was talking about.

"Hi you must be Agent Jareau?" Daniel said as he approached the first female FBI agent he saw.

"Yes Hi, You must be detective Sheppard nice to meet you" She said taking his hand in welcome.

"This is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, Agents Prentiss and Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you all. Sorry I couldn't meet you. But I was needed here" He Gestured to the scene behind him.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to get started." Hotch said as he slowly started towards the house.

"Right" Daniel said as he fell into step with him the rest of the team following behind.

"Her Name was Sarah Watson, she is in her late twenties works for a travel company down town and like the others she too was found with a rose."

"So apart from the roses there are no other links?"

"None that we have found so far. But I'm hoping that you're going to change that"

"So do I"

Hotch stopped for a second as he reached the front door. From the outside it looked like any other house in the neighbourhood. Stepping inside however it revealed a different story. The hall was filled with officers at the end of the corridor the hall opened out to become the sitting room. It was in there that he found Sarah. She was lying in the centre of the room looking almost peaceful. A strand of her blonde hair lay across her face. Her hands rested on her abdomen with a single red rose in them.

"… And there was no sigh of forced entry?"

Hotch watched as his team set to work. They'd had some problems earlier this year with the departure of Gideon but what ever happened they worked fantastically as a team and that wasn't going to change.

"No from all evidence she let him in." A young office answered Morgan.

"Look at how she's been positioned. It show's remorse for the killing." Reid joined in as he circled the body.

"He strangled her?" He said looking from the ligature marks round her neck to the team.

"Jessica Manning was stabbed, Heather Chislett was drowned in the bath. Nothing about the way this guy kills makes sense." Morgan said there was something about this case he didn't like, already he had a bad feeling about his.

000

Uncontrollable tears began to flow down his face. He could still see her face as she lay there with that vacant stare. It was as if her eyes went threw him into his very depths. The others had done the same, as if in their final moments they'd managed to glimpse a part of him that no other had seen and then they where gone. He felt alone, exposed but most of all he felt fear. Not so much the fear of being caught because after all he was guilty. But fear of being alone forever. She was right no one ever looked at him twice.


	2. Meeting by Chance

**Meeting by Chance**

Morgan sat on the edge of a desk looking at the makeshift board they'd put up. From it he could see Sarah Watson, Heather Chislett and Jessica Manning staring at him. All three were attractive girls he couldn't deny that. But that was about as far as the similarities went their ages, hair colour and even their facial structure differed some what from victim to victim. They worked for different companies and Heather lived all the way across town he found it had to believe that they could share a hang out spot of something.

"You alright?" A light hand on his arm brought him out of his deliberation.

"Huh … what?"

"I said are you alright?" Prentiss said with a hit of amusement in her voice.

"Yeah just going over the case in my head." His gaze fell back on the board.

"Here thought you could do with this" Prentiss said handing him a cup of coffee. She gave him a brief smile before turning to face the board. He like her smile it never seemed forced, and he couldn't help but smile back as he watched her study the board. He frowned as his phone ringing broke the peaceful silence he was enjoying.

"Talk to me baby girl" He said answering his phone.

"How much do you love me right now?" Garcia replied in a suggestive tone.

"Depends on what you've got for me?" Morgan answered in an equal tone causing Prentiss to focus her attention on his conversation rather than the board.

"Well it turns out that Sarah Watson and Jessica Manning more than happening to live in the same neighbourhood. They also worked in the same building! Turns out the travel agency that Miss Watson worked for rents the top floor offices in a complex with Jessica's Firm having the lower three floors."

"I love you right now and Heather?"

"Still working on that my sweet Keep ya posted." And then she was gone Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

"We have a possible connection between Sarah and Jessica." He said filling Prentiss in.

"Really what?"

"Turns out their company's' share the same building." Morgan said as he stood and grabbed his jacket. He gestured for Prentiss to go first as he dialled Hotch on his phone. Things might be looking up after all.

000

He sulked down the corridor things were always tough the morning after losing a loved one. He could never concentrate every time he closed his eyes he could see her looking at him. It made for a very unwelcome distraction and one that might cause people to notice. He looked round the open plan office as he entered. Who was he kidding no one would notice if was distracted cause no one even noticed full stop. He scanned to room again looking for Mary she usually said hello or something. She was a sweet kid sure thou not what he was looking for but maybe he'd have to settle after all time was ticking.

000

Reid stood in Sarah Watson's sitting room taking in the scene and learning what he could about her. She liked oriental art from what he could tell. He guessed she'd visited Asia as well at some point from a picture he spotted on the mantelpiece. She kept the room tidy and organised nothing was out of place. In fact the more he looked the more he realised that something here was wrong. He looked back at the spot where she had led. She was positioned he'd known that but the couple of drops of blood that had been next to the body suggested that this was where she was murdered. It looked like they'd rolled down from her split lip which they guessed she'd received when she put up the fight. Not to mention the marks on her arms. Yet if there had been a fight here he would have expected at least one cushion to be out of place, but everything was perfect. Moving from his spot he made his way slowly towards the door ducking down every now and then to examine the room. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the people in there with him. Most of the cops moved out of his way giving him funny looks every now and then.

"What you got?" Hotch said as he crouched next to Reid by the entrance to the room.

"Nothing so far but don't you think this room is a little to neat and tidy seeing as a murder occurred here?" This made Hotchner turn back to view the room. Something had been off he'd known that.

"You think she was killed somewhere else?"

"No … not sure I don't think that the un-sub is likely to move them far."

"No your right he's an opportunist, he wouldn't move the body. He kills where we find them." Hotchner replied remembering the pictures of the other victims.

"Look!" Reid said pointing to the small pile of soil that lay under the table. Getting up he picked up the plant pot that was resting on top of the end table. "The dirt's been dislodged recently. This could suggest that the un-sub cleans up after himself." Reid noted with a faint smile. Hotchner looked around the room in search of Detective Sheppard he was hoping that they might be one step closer to putting a profile together.

000

He held the rose in his hands, one single stemmed red rose. It felt good to be getting back out there. Mary wasn't that bad and after all was relationships not meant to be all about compromise. She was a little younger than the others fresh out of school but age was just a number wasn't it. He wondered if she'd be at her desk it would be hard to leave it there without being seen. As he strode towards the open plan office a female giggle stopped him short. Turning round he looked in the direction where it had come the boss's office. It sounded so much like Mary it was scary because she wouldn't be… no he was married. Heading to the door he pushed it open a fraction. But he wasn't really prepared for what he saw. Mary was … she was all over him her shirt was off exposing her bra. She was having an affair with him. His heart started to beat uncontrollably his vision started to blur in shear anger._ You didn__'__t like her anyway. _

"That's not the point he's married he can't he doing this and she knows he is!" _She__'__s nothing than a tramp sleeping her way to the top. _

"But he's married he can't, shouldn't." He stammered in reply. _Well then do something about it. _That was all he needed trying to control his anger he pushed his way inside not waiting to cause to much awareness.

000

Crossing the street Morgan and Prentiss headed towards the offices where Sarah Watson and Jessica Manning worked.

"You want to take the travel agency or the law firm?" Morgan asked Prentiss as they stepped inside.

"I'll take the Law firm" She answered giving him her best innocent grin. Morgan was suspicious of that grin it was the one she usually wore before laying down the winning hand at cards.

"Ok fine I'll meet you down here when were done." He said cautiously as they reached the elevators just behind the reception.

"What OH very good." He exclaimed as he read the out of order sign plastered across the front of it. Prentiss couldn't help but laugh as she reached the stairs, and started up them to the first floor leaving Morgan to climb to the fifth.

000

He was late, the business he had to attend to across town had seen to that. He was sure that if his boss noticed he'd be fired. Rushing into the building he flashed his badge quickly before heading towards the elevator. Out of order fantastic could his day get any worst, he thought as he headed towards the stairs trying hard not to drop anything. When he reached the his floor he flew out of the stairwell so fast he didn't see the person standing just the other side till he'd collided with them causing him to drop everything.

"OH I'm so sorry. I didn't … I'm running late. Are you… ok?" She was beautiful she was … well words couldn't describe how beautiful she was.

"That's ok, just slow down next time." She said with a small smile as she bent down to help him pick up his stuff. Her smile was perfect, who was she? He was sure he'd not seen her round her before he'd of remembered if he had.

"Here" She said as she handed him back his window cleaner. Gathering up the rest of his cleaning supplies he stood to face her. She gave him another smile before turning to the lady coming towards them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Agent Prentiss"


	3. A rose by any other name

**Chapter 3 A rose by any other name. **

"That's ok" Prentiss said as she followed the woman down the corridor towards Jessica Manning's old office. This place seemed eerily quiet there was no one about. Suddenly it made sense how the un-sub had killed her in her office without being heard by anybody else.

"So did you know Jessica well?" Prentiss asked

"Quite well we went for drinks a couple of times after work. She was a lovely person I can't understand how this happened"

"I'm Sorry… but did you notice anything unusual happening anyone acting odd around her." Prentiss asked trying to lead the woman back to the case.

"Umm oh yes she started receiving flowers, roses to be precise we thought they were coming from her boyfriend. But It turns out that they weren't never did find out who her admirer was. You don't think that they had anything to do with what happened do you?"

"Not sure but it's worth looking into but I wouldn't worry was it just roses?" Prentiss replied hoping to try and keep some of the details a secret.

"No there was heart shaped boxes of chocolates and once a teddy bear but I think that was from Martin her Boyfriend I think he was trying to upstage the admirer. Well this is the office."

"Thanks" Prentiss replied as she stepped into Jessica's office.

000

She was FBI that was bad, she was here to find out what happened to Jessica that was really bad, but she was perfect which was possible the worst of them all. He watched her walk down the corridor drinking in all of her that he could. _It will all end in tears. _

"No not with her not if do it right" He muttered under his breath. He had a good feeling about this he'd win her round if it killed him.

000

"You took your time" Prentiss joked as Morgan came down the stairs.

"Very funny, learn anything?"

"A bit he sends them gifts, romantic gifts but somewhere along the line his fantasy of romance takes a turn for the worst you?"

"About the same. Everyone's in shock up there, no one can think of anyone. They thought the gifts were from some new guy she'd meet but I think we might know better." He said walking along side Prentiss towards the car.

"Why do you think he chooses them?" She asked stopping to look back at the building.

"Cause he establishes a connection with them like most un-subs with romantic fantasies"

She smiled that smile that had recently started to make his heart flutter. He hated that she could do that. Shaking it off he climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know that wasn't quite the answer I was looking for"

"Yeah I do" He said flashing her grin that he hoped would affect her the way hers did him.

000

Hotchner followed Detective Sheppard into the station. It was like most the stations his team visited. With a wide open area filled with lots of desks each one with a mountain of paper work on it. Much like his desk he thought. He and Reid found JJ sat in a fair size room off the main area. She had set up a board and written all the relevant information on it. She was now going over the old files of anything that might be of use.

"Find anything?" She asked as the two of them entered the room.

"Yeah we think we might have done. It looks as if the un-sub cleans up after himself."

"Its suggests he has a need to keep things in order. Probably a result of a strict childhood." Reid added following on from Hotch's point.

"Did Morgan and Prentiss find anything?" Hotch asked trying to keep tab's of his team and the progress they where making.

"Umm not sure their on there way back in thou."

"and Garcia?"

"Talked to her a few minutes ago she hasn't found anything new yet." JJ said doing her best to bring him up to speed.

"Right well when they get back I think we should all go over where we are so far and…"

Hotch started but was interrupted by a young cop.

"Sorry but we have reports of another murder. Across town at the Heralds Head office" he said before he turned and headed away.

"The Herald's head office?" JJ said as she started to rummage through the files on her desk.

"That's where Heather Chislett worked."

000

By the time that Hotch, Reid and JJ arrived Morgan and Prentiss were already there.

"What we got?" Hotch asked Prentiss when she greeted them.

"It's a double homicide Mary Harris Twenty single and George Allan thirty eight married with two kids. They were both found in his office. Mary had her throat slit and George was found with his heart cut out. It's a messy one. Morgan's up there now." She said taking them into the building.

"Rose?"

"Yes but in not in either of their hands it was found on the floor between them."

"You think it's the same guy."

"The bodies were both positioned but as to why he's now changing his M.O I can't say."

Arriving at the scene they found Morgan Hunched over Mary while the coroner was examining George.

"Hey. From what I have got from the other people that work here she was not receiving gifts. So either this is a copycat or he chooses Mary as his new fixation on going to leave her, her first gift he sees her come in here. Either these two have a closer relationship than work related or he thinks they do gets angry that she's cheating on him, cause as far as he's concerned their going out and he snaps slits he throat so she can't scream and then kills him. Or something along those lines." Morgan said filling in his version of events.

"It's very likely" Hotch said walking found the rose in between the victims. Mary was positioned very much like the three other victims only minus the rose. Where as George was led face down his arms at this sides with his heart beside him.

"This is the second murder in two days. He usually kills at least a week apart." David Sheppard said specking up for the first time since they reached the scene. Hotch nodded he was escalating.

000

He stood outside the Herald Building along with most of the other passers by watching the police work. She'd gotten here before him, she was beautiful when she was working. He watched her talk to the cops and greet what must be the rest of the unit they'd sent. Two guys and another woman as equally attractive but nothing on his Prentiss. He'd watched her with great interest. He longed to hold her, talk to her even to hear her first name. It would be equally as pretty no doubt. He knew that without a doubt they were looking into his crime scenes but he still couldn't help himself he sidled up to the nearest SUV they'd come in and through a slightly open window he slipped in a rose.


	4. A gift in the night

_sorry for the wait i hope that it was worth it! thanks to all that have reviewed it means alot._

**Chapter 4 a gift in the night**

Morgan, Reid and Hotchner walked out of the herald building all three of them where feeling the stress of the day. JJ and Prentiss had left ten minutes earlier in order to break the news to Mrs Allan. While detective Sheppard had gone to speak to the parents of Mary. It was a job that none of them had wanted to do. Reid walked slowly a couple of steps behind the other two as he was going over the evidence In his head trying to come up with some possible link or pattern as to where the un-sub was likely to strike next. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the rose when he first opened the door. It wasn't until Hotch started up the engine that it caught his eye.

"Hey wait!"

"What did you forget Reid?" Morgan said from the front passenger seat.

"Nothing did we leave the car unlocked?"

"No" Hotch said turning round in his seat.

"Well then how?" He said looking up towards the window, which was open ever so slightly.

"Oh this Guy's really staring to piss me off now." Morgan said as he turned to take in the passers by hoping as if by magic the un-sub would suddenly appear.

"Well he knows where here." Hotch said his eyes still on the rose that Reid was holding.

"You think it's a message to us? Him showing us that he's watching?" Reid asked as he joined Morgan in surveying the few stragglers that remained.

"No it wouldn't fit with anything he's done so far he hasn't once made his self known to the police. It also doesn't fit with the profile if he gets off on romantic attachments then he wouldn't take on the authorises he'll be looking for his next victim." Hotch added though not much about this guy made much sense to him at this point.

000

"What did you say to that?" Prentiss asked JJ as they entered the police station they'd spent most of the ride back from Mrs Allan's in silence but had finally found some light relief in discussing the guy JJ had meet at a bar the night before they took the case.

"Well I didn't really know what to say. So I just kind of smiled and walked away."

"Oh I bet that went down well" Emily laughed as they walked into the room they had. They stopped short when they noticed the single red rose in the middle of the table.

"What happened? Where'd it come from?" JJ asked looking between the rose and her colleges.

"It was left for us in our SUV." Morgan said not taking his eye's off it.

"In? But how that place had cops all over it. Did anyone see anything?" Prentiss asked not quite believing that this un-sub would have been so bold.

"No one saw anything there and we've asked back here. This doesn't make sense why would he play games it's not part of his mo." Morgan said his voice full of frustration.

"We have to consider that maybe we're wrong about him" Hotch replied

"Do you think we are?" Morgan asked. Hotch thought about it carefully.

"It's getting late. Lets go to the hotel get something to eat and sleep we will look at this again fresh in the morning." Hotchner finally answered it was not missed by anyone that he didn't answer the question.

000

Prentiss woke up feeling very refreshed which was a rare luxury when in the middle of a case. Turning over she looked at the clock it was quarter to seven that gave her half an hour to get ready, as she'd agreed to meet JJ downstairs for breakfast at seven fifteen. After a nice hot shower and a quick change she checked she had everything before heading downstairs. As she opened the door she spotted a small clear vase with a single red rose in it. Her hand went instinctively to her side and rested lightly on her gun as she surveyed the corridor. Once she knew she was alone Emily bent down to inspect the rose. Some how she had the feeling that breakfast was going to be cancelled.

000

"OK NOW this guy's really starting to piss me off!" Morgan exclaimed as he banged his fist down on the table. Hotchner gave him a disapproving look not that he blamed the young agent.

"Well it turns out that the rose wasn't a message for the team rather one team member in general which means our ordinal profile still stands." Hotch said not sure how he felt about this on the one had their profile was correct which meant that they were closing in on him. Thou on the other, one of his team was now the target this case just got a whole lot more personal.

"But why me? Mary was killed not twelve hours ago. We haven't been here more than a day how?" Emily said feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Well you'd fit the profile your in the age range. You're attractive. He's probably seen you at a scene all you'd needed to have done would be to make eye contact that would be enough for him to feel a connection to you." Reid answered. Emily nodded thou no one came to mind there had been loads of people at the last scene she'd talked to staff, cops it could have been anyone she suddenly started to feel very exposed.

"Does anything come to mind?" JJ asked she really felt for her friend. This case was creeping her out enough without her being the next target she could only imagine how she felt.

"umm no there was lost of people at the herald building and if all I've done is make eye contact then it really could be anyone." She said looking round the room.

"How'd he know where we were staying?" Morgan said he'd been very quiet since his first out burst but now he'd had time to properly think about this the more things started to niggle at him.

"Sorry?"

"Think about how would he know we where there. There are a few hotels in town, we only checked in last minute. And if he only briefly saw her at the scene then he'd have to have followed her and how'd he know which room Emily was staying in?" every one was silent for a minute.

"Was anyone following you when you went out to Mrs Allan's?" Hotchner asked he had a sudden discomfort to how close this un-sub must have been the whole time they where looking for him.

"No not that we noticed and I think we would have done it was a quiet residential area." Emily said thinking back to the drive.

"Could he have followed you I mean the rose was in your car?" JJ asked Hotch

"Its possible but to know the room not to stand out this guy's got to have been with in arms reach several times."

"Ok the question is what do we do now?" Emily asked looking back at the roses she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

000

She'd taken the rose with her. He had felt his heart flutter as she opened the door just to see her took his breath away. When she'd looked around the corridor for him all he had wanted to do was show himself but he'd stayed where he was glued to the peep hole in the room opposite. It wasn't time to show himself yet he had to know how she felt. He had to show her how he felt. After tonight thou he had a feeling he'd have her.6


	5. The waiting game

Hey I'm really sorry for the long wait but with summer i was working all the hours i could as well as traveling but i will try to update asap. so please bare with me while i get back to normal.

**The waiting game**

Emily stood just outside the station watching the wind blow threw the trees. Ten minutes ago she'd agreed to be the bait in hopes of catching their un-sub before he hurt anyone else. JJ was going to keep the necessary details out of the press Reid and Morgan were looking for any large orders of roses that may have been placed in the area with Garcia's help. That just left her and Hotch to pretend that everything was normal and go about looking busy in hopes of drawing him out.

"You alright?" Hotch asked as he came to join her outside.

"Yeah just enjoying the day" she smiled as she lent on the railing just in front of her.

"And really?" he said without looking at her.

"Really I'm trying to go over everything that's happened since we got here in hopes of finding something useful. I feel as if I have the answers I just don't know them."

"You could analysis everything a hundred times and still be no closer."

"I know but doing nothing doesn't seem to help either." Hotch turned to face her for the first time during the conversation.

"It'll be ok" He said before pushing off the railing and heading back inside. She smiled she just hoped he was right.

000

He stood inside the middle of the room drinking up as much of it as possible. She was neat and tidy. He wondered if that was her training or had she always been like that. He headed over to the bed leaning down he smelled the sheets trying to take in her scent. She'd led here last night he tried to picture what she looked like sleeping. He hoped to find out soon. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand he headed over to her bag riffling thought it he found what he was looking for and headed out of the room slipping the do not disturb sigh on as he left.

000

"Can I help you?" a young blonde said stepping towards him. He'd been in the store for probably half an hour by now and this was the first person to ask if he needed help typical.

"Yes I'm Trying to pick out a present for my girlfriend." he was using that term loosely after all she was his as far as he was concerned but he knew she didn't think of him that way yet.

"How nice is it a special occasion?"

"Yes I'm hoping where going to take it to the next level." That was true he was really tired of all these cat and mouse game of romance he'd been playing recently no this time he was going to show her straight up.

"How nice well you've come to the right place did you have anything in mind?"

"Yes something in red I think."

000

Morgan had been staring at the same report for the last five minutes. He could help but feel defeated they'd gone down every route possible to find out where this guy might be getting these roses and every one had ended with a dead end. It felt that they had less to go on now than they did when they first started he looked over at Reid who was flipping between to pages.

"Got anything?"

"No" Reid replied he wasn't really listen to what Morgan had said all he knew was that this case just seemed to be going round in circles. When ever they thought they had anything it just seemed to lead them right back to the start. He was getting sick of it. He sensed that the rest of the team where the same.

"Anything?" Hotch said as he entered the room with Prentiss close behind.

"No nothing on the flowers so far." Morgan said not quite wanting to admit that it looked very much like there wasn't going to be anything on the flowers at all.

"I think were looking at this all wrong." Reid chimed in as he stood.

"How?"

"Well we've been looking at connections and possible trails that might lead us to him. But so far it's all been random to us. But we do know that his focus is the Vic… his new interest. So we work out where he'll go to get her interest." on the last statement he turned his attention to Emily.

"Ok so he knows I'm FBI. He knows that I'll be here or at the hotel." She started the ball rolling for them.

"Right but he wont strike here there's to many cops about so his next gesture is likely to be at the hotel." Morgan added really not liking the fact that he'd found that out.

"But he'll also be aware of routines he'll want to know all about his obsession" Hotch said knowing full well to catch him they'd have to be smart.

"Right, I don't know, he has to know that where working on the case, he has to know we know about the roses. So targeting me surly that's playing with fire." Emily said finally letting out what was bothering her most about this case.

"He obviously thinks that either he can win you round or he's not going to leave you a choice. Either way we agree he wants you on your own and that's the last thing he's going to get well draw him out one way or another." Hotch said the last thing he was going to let this son of a bitch do was hurt one of his team.

000

He sat in his room waiting listening she could be back at any moment. He wanted to be ready to capture her response he wanted to be there when she'd realise that being with him would be better than catching him and that together they could be happy. _It wont work she__'__s FBI have I taught you nothing never trust a cop this will be your undoing boy. _He wouldn't listen not now. Not when he'd come this far.His eyes fell on the body of the previous occupant of the room. He hadn't wanted to hurt him, he'd had to after all how else would he be able to be this close to his Agent Prentiss. He looked at the clock seven. He turned towards the door he could barely contain his excitement.

000

It was a little after eight the team had gone over the old crime scenes revisited every gift they knew of and how it had been left, where and as a collection what that could say about him. The collective agreement was that they all seemed quite harmless nothing that would arouse worry in a person. So they'd decided that they needed to return back to the hotel and keep up the front that they suspected nothing and that they weren't closing in on him. Emily and JJ emerged from the elevator together. Although JJ was one floor up she wasn't going to let Emily go to her room alone. The rest of the team agreed that JJ was probably the best candidate. The corridor was quiet which gave it a sort of eerie feel.

"Well so far so good" JJ laughed it amazed her how her friend could keep upbeat at a time like this. Once they reached the door Emily gave JJ a little nod as she opened entering her room. Once the door was opened it was quite obvious that the un-sub had been there. The light had been turned on revelling a string of rose petals led from the doorway to the bed. On the bed lay a single red rose on top of some rather lacy lingerie .

"Son of a Bitch!" Emily exclaimed as she viewed the items.

"Bathroom's clear he doesn't seem to be here" JJ said as she emerged to view the main room.

"Hotch its JJ you might want to come down here he's made contact."

000

He heard some muffled voices and his heart nearly skipped a beat it was her. He knew it before he reached the peep hole and he was right it was but she wasn't alone she'd brought the blonde with her. But why had she not guessed that he'd make contact again could she not tell that tonight was meant to be their special night. Anger started to flare up inside of him again. _I told you she wasn__'__t right she__'__s a cop she couldn__'__t possible understand how special you are it__'__s time to teach her a lesson and that blonde one too!_ "No, No mother she didn't know she took the rose she didn't reject me! She just didn't realise that's it that's all that's **all**." He said trying to control the anger inside of him. He'd just have to wait a little longer.


End file.
